Spectroscopy of guinea pig lungs will be studied with the use of hyper-polarized 3He. The goal is to measure the fundamental paprmeters, T1, T2, T2*, and perhaps D as a function of inflation. Our hypothesis is that one of these parameters will be particularly sensitive to changes in the microstructure of the alveoli.